


coming home

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Military Uniforms, Polyamory, Smut, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Junmyeon comes home during his break from the military.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> that pic of [junmyeon](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EY7UY22VcAMzGHx?format=jpg&name=900x900) sitting in his uniform dropped and my fingers moved on their own

“Leave it on, hyung,” Sehun groans into his ear. 

He’s kissing down his neck, sucking marks into his skin wherever his lips press. He knows he can’t afford to leave the type of marks he really wants, knows that Junmyeon has to go back to the base soon, but— now he’s right here, sitting on a chair underneath him, hands pressing into Sehun’s hips as he grinds down against him and—

A distant, sharp crash makes them jump away from each other, startled at the sound of shattering glass.

“ _Hyung?_ ”

Sehun glances at Chanyeol with a smirk tugging upwards at one side of his lips, eyes still dark and blown out and a little wide at the jump scare. Chanyeol looks between them and the mess at his feet, blinking like a deer caught in headlights. 

Junmyeon smiles softly. “Leave it,” he says, “Come here,” and Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice, long legs propelling him forward until he’s bending down and crashing his lips against Junmyeon’s, breathing him in. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he sighs. 

Sehun gently strokes the back of Chanyeol’s head, fingers combing through the long hair at his nape. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Sehun says, mostly to Chanyeol who takes in a shaky breath as he pulls away and stands up to his full height, like he can’t quite believe that Junmyeon is right there and he can smell him and _touch him_. 

“I hate you,” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes locked with Sehun’s next to him, but he’s smiling. He leans forward and pecks Sehun on the lips. 

“Did you get a day off, hyung?” Chanyeol asks. 

“ _Two_ days!” Junmyeon says, and Sehun’s eyes go wide at the words, as do Chanyeol’s.

“You can’t be the only one with surprises,” Junmyeon says with a smug grin. 

“Two days—”

“That means—”

Junmyeon just laughs. 

♢

After cleaning up the shards of broken glass and putting away the rest of the things Chanyeol was carrying when he got home, they spent the rest of the afternoon curled up around each other on the couch, clothes scattered around them as they got comfortable — except for Junmyeon.

“Please keep it on, hyung,” Chanyeol had pleaded, Sehun nodding alongside him in agreement. 

“You too?” Junmyeon chuckles, but it’s deeper. Sexy. He knows exactly how much the two of them loved his uniform, they’ve told him several times, would ask him to keep it on for as long as possible, even role playing as members of his squad as they speak to each other on the phone, moaning “ _captain_ ” into the device as they get each other off without him there. 

Chanyeol hums, pleased, when Junmyeon’s hand falls away from the buttons at his collar. 

Sehun is in Junmyeon’s lap again, curled up against the side of his neck like he can’t help but fit himself there, like it’s the most comfortable place in the world. Junmyeon’s hand rubs up and down his naked back like he’s stroking a cat, Sehun almost purring against his chest. 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon whispers, right into his ear.

Chanyeol makes an affronted sound sitting next to him, needy as he shoves his face into the unoccupied side of Junmyeon’s neck. 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon says again, gently, to Chanyeol this time.

♢

The way Chanyeol grinds down against Junmyeon's thigh can only be described as desperate. His underwear tight against his full erection, and pulling across his spread thighs. He’s panting with effort, moans building up in his throat as he quickens his pace. Sehun was right next to him, mirroring his motions on Junmyeon’s other thigh, and kissing him on the mouth. Chanyeol watches them make out, the vision in front of him only turning him on more and more. 

The friction of Junmyeon’s uniform trousers against their crotches is delicious, the fabric rough and tight with the way Junmyeon’s legs are spread to accommodate them like that on each thigh. Junmyeon’s head spins, lap full of his two boys grinding and moaning against him. 

Junmyeon grunts when Chanyeol cups his dick, pushing the palm of his hand just like Junmyeon likes, with just enough force to have him twitching and pulling away from Sehun’s lips and pushing back against his hand. His thighs push upwards as he sinks further into the couch and arches into Chanyeol’s fingers, thighs right against the leaking cocks rubbing against him. Chanyeol and Sehun whine in unison. 

“Fuck, Junmyeon hyung.”

“Are you gonna come in your panties for me?” Junmyeon asks, voice strained, not directing the question at either of them in particular. 

But they both reply with: “Yes, hyung.”

One of Junmyeon’s hands grip the side of Sehun’s pec, thumb flicking against his nipple and Sehun’s back arches as he presses into the touch, head tipping backwards as he grinds and grinds and grinds. He comes first, hips stuttering and motion slowing as he comes in his own underwear. Sehun kisses the side of Junmyeon’s face and steps aside, urging Chanyeol to straddle Junmyeon’s hips as he continues to rub against him. 

Sehun watches them kiss gently, the way they both know Chanyeol prefers, and he smiles to himself at the softness of the kiss in comparison to the filthy way Chanyeol was rocking against him. He watches as Junmyeon grips Chanyeol’s ass in his hands, palms kneading the flesh and pulling the little globes apart. 

Junmyeon extends his hand to Sehun’s face, middle finger pointed towards him as they lock eyes despite Junmyeon’s mouth being occupied. Sehun sucks the finger into his mouth obediently, coating it with his saliva generously as silently instructed. Junmyeon taps his cheek with his clean fingers in thanks, and pulls his hand back only to push it under the band of Chanyeol’s underwear. 

Chanyeol jolts in Junmyeon’s lap when his wet finger makes contact with his rim, and he pushes his ass back into it, only to whimper as his dick presses right against Junmyeon’s, and then can’t seem to think about anything else. Chanyeol’s hands clasp at the buckle of Junmyeon’s belt, undoing it quickly and pulling it through the loops. Junmyeon stills against him as Chanyeol unbuttons his pants and starts pulling the zipper downwards. 

“I thought you wanted me to keep it on.” 

“Off,” Chanyeol says, brows furrowing like Junmyeon’s clothes have personally offended him as he keeps tugging at his trousers and hoping that Junmyeon would cooperate. 

With an amused smile and a glance at Sehun who is mirroring his expression, Junmyeon lifts his hips so Chanyeol could pull them down to his thighs. Chanyeol doesn’t bother taking the pants off completely, just pushes forward again until his cock is pressed against the heat of Junmyeon’s, the thin fabric of their underwear the only thing in between. 

The tip of Junmyeon’s finger dips into his ass then, and Chanyeol moans, low and deep as he tries to push himself down against it. Sehun slides down onto his knees on the floor between Junmyeon’s legs, and tugs his trousers the rest of the way down and throws them aside. He pulls at the back of Chanyeol’s underwear after, revealing Junmyeon’s hand tucked in between his cheeks, and discards it too, leaving Chanyeol completely naked in Junmyeon’s lap. 

He stares in awe as Junmyeon’s finger swirls around Chanyeol’s rim, the tip of his finger dipping in and out and then teasing some more. His mouth waters. 

Chanyeol doesn’t expect the wet heat against his rim when Sehun starts licking at it, and he gasps and pulls away in shock before moaning and pushing back against his mouth. Junmyeon’s finger joins Sehun’s tongue and the contradicting motions make Chanyeol’s thighs quiver as he supports himself on his knees, cock flushed and hard between his legs. 

“Fuck,” he groans, when Junmyeon pushes a second finger into him, right next to Sehun’s wet tongue. 

“Lube,” Junmyeon says, before working him up to three fingers, needing more than just Sehun’s saliva to make it work. Sehun grabs it and pours some of it right onto Junmyeon’s waiting fingers, and Junmyeon rubs the pads of his fingers against Chanyeol’s puffy rim to warm it up.

Junmyeon lays Chanyeol down on the couch next to him, back fully supported with his knees bent towards his chest. He nudges his thighs apart gently and Chanyeol’s legs fall apart immediately, one foot moving down onto the floor to give him enough room. Junmyeon re-enters him like this, pushing three fingers into him at a slow pace, dragging his fingers against Chanyeol’s insides and curling them to feel every inch. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol cries out. 

Sehun scrambles forwards like the sound has set him into motion. Still on his knees, he puts his mouth on Junmyeon’s cock through his underwear, dampening the front as he practically drools over it, nose pressing against his balls as he inhales. 

“Hyung. Hyung, can I have it?”

Junmyeon raises a brow at Sehun, fingers still thrusting in and out of Chanyeol. “Have what?”

He points with a jut of his chin. “Your dick.” 

Chanyeol moans sharply at the mention of Junmyeon’s cock, legs falling apart wider as he tries to get Junmyeon’s fingers deeper into him. 

“You should ask Chanyeol,” Junmyeon teases, his thumb coming to press and rub at Chanyeol’s taint. He whimpers. 

Sehun doesn’t resist his teasing. “Can I have hyung’s dick, Chanyeolie?” Sehun asks, voice low as he shuffles on his knees, moving closer into Chanyeol’s space, faces so close together they could feel each other’s breaths. 

Chanyeol’s throat clicks as he swallows, and he nods, a jerk of his head before supporting himself onto one elbow to kiss Sehun. “Suck his cock with that mouth,” Chanyeol whispers, just loud enough for Junmyeon to hear. 

Sehun presses one more kiss onto Chanyeol’s lips before reassuming his position between Junmyeon’s thighs. Junmyeon silently gives him one of the pillows that they’ve pushed against the edge of the couch, and Sehun barely has the attention to take it and stuff it underneath his knees to cushion them. 

He slips off Junmyeon’s underwear and leans forward, mouth falling open as he takes the length into his palm. He gives it a wide lick from the base to the tip, looking up at Junmyeon as he does it, dipping his tongue into the weeping slit and closing his mouth around it. Junmyeon struggles to keep the steady rhythm of his fingers, hands jerking and stopping the closer Sehun gets him to release. 

Chanyeol’s head is thrown back against the couch underneath him, back arched and long legs stretched out as he moans Junmyeon’s name. 

“Fuck him, hyung. Fuck him.” 

Junmyeon’s hips stutter as Sehun grips the base of his dick. Sehun’s other hand is already holding out the bottle of lube to him, ready to pour some right onto his hard cock. 

“Please,” Chanyeol begs. His ass is stretched enough, and the way he looks up at Junmyeon with lidded eyes only thrusts him into motion faster. Junmyeon slicks himself up further, and gets on his knees between Chanyeol’s legs and pushes in, all the way. Chanyeol chokes on a breath as he inhales, and he pulls his legs up to his chest by the back of his knees. 

Junmyeon’s thrusts have always been strong, as he’s always been fit and toned, but the military lifestyle has only made him stronger, tougher, and the way he grips the back of Chanyeol’s thigh is definitely going to leave a bruise. Junmyeon pounds into him and Chanyeol has to lift an arm up to hold onto the arm of the couch behind his head to not end up shoved against it. 

“Fuck, hyung— good, feels good.” 

Sehun pumps his own cock to the rhythm of Junmyeon’s thrusts, sitting on the floor, already hard and throbbing again just from having Junmyeon’s dick in his mouth and hearing the filthy sounds of Chanyeol getting fucked open. 

“Doesn’t Chanyeol look so hot, Sehunnie?”

He whimpers out a “Yes,” and the blissed out groan that Chanyeol makes almost has him coming into his hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

Junmyeon sticks two of his fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth, “Your mouth is so filthy though. I guess hyung hasn’t been around enough to keep it clean.” 

Spit dribbles down the sides of Chanyeol’s mouth as he struggles to swallow around Junmyeon’s fingers and Sehun can’t look away. Sehun’s eyes flutter shut as his hand jerk faster and— 

“Not yet,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun’s eyes fly open and finds him looking right back at him, “Hold it.” 

“Y-yes, hyung.”

Junmyeon takes his fingers out of Chanyeol’s mouth and circles his untouched cock with them instead. Chanyeol’s hips arch upwards, moans getting louder the closer and closer he gets. 

“Just a little more, baby,” Junmyeon says. 

The rolling of his hips picks up again, and he jerks Chanyeol’s cock in his hand mercilessly, fast, with the pressure that he knows gets Chanyeol’s off the fastest. It builds and builds and builds until— 

“Come for me,” Junmyeon says, and Chanyeol does so with a sob, all over Junmyeon’s hand and his own stomach, but so does Sehun, watching them, spilling into his palm and the floor underneath him. Junmyeon’s thrusts don’t slow down until he’s coming inside Chanyeol, making him jolt with each spurt shooting into him. 

He pulls out once he’s caught his breath, and Sehun is there immediately to press kisses onto Chanyeol’s face and lips. Chanyeol groans against his mouth, and he pulls away to find Junmyeon’s fingers between his legs again, pushing back the load threatening to spill out onto the couch. 

“Missed you, hyung,” Sehun says, kissing Junmyeon. “It’s not the same without you.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes soften, and he pets Sehun’s hair with the hand that’s not between Chanyeol’s legs. 

“Hyung missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kdfgjhf can you guess how many times i wrote the word 'hyung'
> 
> title from verse2


End file.
